ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Wiki
... to PPC Wiki, the wiki about the Protectors of the Plot Continuum that ! since December 2007! What Is the PPC? The Protectors of the Plot Continuum, or PPC, is a fictional organization dedicated to the extermination of badfic. It is a consensual reality based on the writings of its members, known as PPCers or Boarders, but most especially on the original PPC series by Jay and Acacia. PPCers find poorly written fanfiction and write humorous, parodic stories, called missions, in which PPC agents go into the fanfic and fix the bad stuff. Read more... :D'awww, lookit the newbie! So brand-spanking new, all keen and shiny and stuff... :Wait, what? Ahem. Welcome, newcomer! What brings you to our neck of the woods? If you're looking to join the PPC, you should go introduce yourself on the PPC Posting Board. That's where we hang. This is just where we keep track of all the various crazy things our members get up to—and believe me, that's a lot of crazy. There are a few things that we routinely ask new people to read when they join up. If you want to get a jump on it, here they are: # The Original Series by Jay and Acacia. This is the series on which all the rest of this is based. # The PPC Constitution, which applies equally on the Board, on the wiki, in the IRC room, and anywhere else you choose to represent the community. You can sign it here! # If you're planning to write PPC stories, please see the Permission article. Not joining? If you're not planning to join up, you're probably here for one of two reasons: # You heard of us somewhere and had an attack of curiosity, or # One of us sporked one of your stories. In the case of number one, hi there! Feel free to look around all you like. If you have any questions and can't find answers, feel free to swing by the Board and ask us. In the case of number two, you may be wondering why this happened. Well, we've come prepared with this handy FAQ. That should pretty much cover all the bases, but if not, you're also welcome to drop by the Board and ask about it. We promise not to bite. Introduced yourself on the Board? Been showered with lots of virtual gifts? Excellent! You're officially a PPC Boarder. What would you like next? More information, please! It can be a little hard to navigate the currents of tradition and random silliness, so we've prepared some materials to help you out. These are them. * FAQ: The Board - this'll help you learn to use the Board if you're having trouble. * FAQ: For Newbies - this will help with general PPC questions that new people often have. If what you're looking for isn't answered here, just shout out on the Board. * Guide to the PPC - a companion to the above, this gives a more detailed history of the group and what we're all about. Planning to write PPC stories? Then also check these out: * Mission Writing Guide - companion to the FAQ for newbies and the Guide to the PPC, this handles mission-specific questions. * Slash-Sporking Guide - for those who like slash. More PPC stories, please! A voracious reader, eh? We love that. * For PPC missions by department, see the Complete List of PPC Fiction. * For PPC missions by continuum, see the Killed Badfic list or look up your fandom(s) in the Continua category. * For all sorts of additional PPC-related material, see the List of Everything PPC. If you're interested in contributing to the wiki, that's fantastic. Just ! I know, I know, Wikia says you don't have to have an account to edit, but we're a pretty tight community here, and nameless people messing around gives some of us the creeps. Signing up takes less than a minute, and all you need is a username—preferably the same as your penname on the Board, but if it's taken, using something else is okay. Before you edit, please read Neshomeh's , which contains important information about PPC Wiki's etiquette and style. For additional help, see Wikia's help site. Try using the sandbox page to experiment! If you've gotten Permission and you're ready to make pages for your characters and post your missions, see these pages: * How to Make a Character Page * Posting New Mission Reports Need more to do? There's plenty! Take your pick: * Some good places to start editing are the lists of stub articles and articles that need work. * Alternatively, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or check out the listing to see if you can contribute things we're missing, or anything else that takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit . Good luck! Sarah Katherine Squall is a former clone of a deceased canonical superheroine from the Incredibles continuum, and an agent who formerly resided in the Department of Floaters but has since transferred to the Department of Implausible Crossovers. She first came to life as a major character in a mega-crossover involving no less than eleven different continua, and was rescued by Falchion during what may be one of the longest DF missions outside of those into Legendary Badfics. She is also the co-founder of the DIC team with the highest mission count in the department so far, which also includes Cupid Carmine and Lapis Lazuli, having participated in at least a dozen missions between the three of them since Spring of 2015. Who's next? You decide! Learn how. ;December 30 *Edward and Kat discover more about the mysterious newbie Mira as they tackle The Lost Daughter, a Sue who claims to be Voldemort's daughter. Join them as they attempt to slay the Sue while preserving their sanity and avoiding spoilers... ; November 23 * In which “two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgement Day and trumpets sound” is more accurate than you’d think. (alternate link.) ; October 27 * The Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology finds itself terrorized by a goose. ; August 27 *Edward is dismayed to find that he and Kat have been given responsibility for a newbie. What's worse, it seems she's here to stay, at least for a while... ;August 13 * Abaddon has been caught in the power of a Stu; T'Zar must save him, with the help of a well-known Vulcan ability. Set late April 2017. ; August 1 * For their second mission, Melissa and May team up with PPC newcomer Agent Ruxanda to tackle a Stu hell-bent on sleeping with all the Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics; squick ensues. ; July 30 * Peregrin and Taq have their first recorded mission, in which they deal with a phoenix princess Sue who replaces Hermione and is Fawkes's daughter. ; July 8 * In their second mission, Edward and Kat have to deal with Hermione Granger's uncanonical twin sister and the mess she makes of canon. Kat is less than happy about it. ; June 24 * Zaphoriel and Faust get their first assignment as partners. ; June 7 * An angel and a demon find themselves suddenly partners. ; May 19 * Having skipped out on Thoth for two days, Derik finally returns, and lessons are learned by all. ; March 28 * For their first mission, Agents Melissa Hurley and May team up with a newly returned Agent Sean to try and untangle a truly horrific crossover squickfic. ; March 23 * In their first recorded mission, Agents Edward and Kat tackle a Sue who claims to be the princess of the unicorns. Edward is annoyed by the awful grammar and Kat is annoyed by the Sue messing with her Lust Object. ; December 31 * Lilac is led by Falchion and Sarah into a Team Fortress 2 x The Incredibles crossover and ends up facing an existential nightmare in "Tunnel Vision." ; December 16 * Hip and Hop go after a Sue that's a true embodiment of Edge & Darkness. ; December 10 * Thoth finds that teaching isn't as easy as it sounds, at least not when Derik is the student. ; September 1 * The Reader puts her skills to the test as she attempts to create a suitable gift for Naya. Set early April 2017. ; August 31 * Ix and Charlotte's honeymoon is interrupted by a Harry Potter x The Lord of the Rings crossover. ; August 4 * Shift Twentieth of the Janitorial Division are dunked on by the universe once again and are placed on Mound Duty. There is no mercy for them in sight. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:PPC